Student Council's Summer Vocation
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Anggota OSIS diketuai Hitsugaya Toushirou melaksanakan liburan musim panas ke mansion milik keluarga Kuchiki. semua ini berkat ide Ichigo. tetapi, suatu kejadian terjadi di luar dugaan mereka. AU, rada OOC. for Ichi-Hitsu day.


**Author's note:**

Ah... Karena ada review yang datang dan mengingatkan saya atas kesalahan pengetikan yang terlewat saat di edit, saya mengedit kembali beberapa bagian... maafkan atas ketidak telitian saya =="

Oh ya, sebelum lupa... Kaichou disini (Hitsugaya-Kaichou) berarti: Ketua OSIS Hitsugaya.

**Warning: AU, rada OOC, no shounen-ai, only friendship.**

* * *

><p>Aku… Hitsugaya Toushirou.<p>

Umur 17 tahun dengan tinggi… Ah… Tidak usah disebutkan! Itu memalukan!

Aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah terkenal yang bernama Karakura Academy. Terletak di pusat kota Karakura yang indah dan damai ini.

Aku ingin bertanya pada pembaca fic yang budiman dan baik…

Apakah menurut kalian, tugas menjadi ketua OSIS itu mudah dan menyenangkan?

Jawabanku adalah, TIDAK!

Kenapa? Mari kita lihat seluk beluk grup OSIS ini lebih dalam di fic ini…

* * *

><p><strong>STUDENT COUNCIL's SUMMER VOCATION<strong>

**Disclamer: Kubo Tite-Sensei**

**Inspirasi: Card Captor Sakura manga no. 4  
><strong>

**by. **Rytti** LAVIRAN **Scifo Galan Gradios Fabre **NIGHTRAY**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di Karakura. Udaranya segar, burung berkicau dengan riang, suara-suara para siswa yang baru sampai di sekolah. Itu semua telah meningkatkan semangatku untuk memulai perkerjaanku sebagai pelajar sekaligus ketua OSIS di akademi ini.<p>

"Hmf… Pagi yang cerah…"

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke kelas. Kelas? Mungkin kalian bertanya, kenapa aku mengucapkan 'bersiap ke kelas'? Ya… Ruangan ketua OSIS disini sudah menjadi kamar pribadi milikku. Kepala sekolah yang sangat baik dan tidak sombong dan rajin menabung tetapi narsis tingkat dewa, memberikan izin padaku untuk merubah ruangan kerja ketua OSIS yang cukup luas ini menjadi ruang kerja sekaligus kamar pribadiku. Letak ruang ketua ini, tentu ada di lingkungan sekolah tepatnya, di gedung OSIS yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung utama.

Apa saja yang ada di ruangan ketua ini? Ah, selama ini… Aku tidak menyimpan banyak barang pribadi milikku. Mengingat, aku adalah siswa dari luar kota yang numpang sekolah di kota ini. Tetapi, aku tidak harus bayar uang sewa kamar karena aku mendapatkan fasilitas yang 'wah' sebagai ketua OSIS. Jadi, yang ada di kamarku –ruang kerja- ini adalah, sofa multi fungsi. Bisa dijadikan sofa dan bisa dijadikan kasur, meja kerja sekaligus meja belajar yang terbuat dari kayu jati, rak buku yang berisi novel terjemahan dan buku penting lainnya, komputer dengan _spec _tingkat dewa, dan ini…

Boneka _Angry_ _Bird_ biru…

Ah… Aku suka sekali burung ini. Kecil-kecil, bisa belah jadi 3 dan menghancurkan es. Ckck…

Sudahlah, kita mulai saja… Capek aku cingcong sendirian tapi cerita belum mulai…

Setelah selesai bersiap, aku keluar dari ruangan dan menguncinya dari luar. Aku menghela napas dan mulai berjalan. Baru selangkah berjalan, seseorang berlari dan memanggilku, "TOUSHIROU!"

Ah… Aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti ini… Pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan…

Si kepala duren jeruk…

Kurosaki Ichigo…

"Toushirou! Pergi bareng yuuk!" ajaknya dengan wajah riang.

Aku yakin, dia salah minum obat tadi malam!

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" jawabku dengan sinis.

"Heee… Kenapa?" lemasnya.

"Jika aku denganmu, aku yakin apa yang aku pelajari tadi malam akan lupa!" aku memalingkan wajah dan badanku serta berjalan membelakanginya.

"Lah? Memang mukaku itu adalah muka yang bisa membuat orang lupa sesuatu!" omelnya.

Tidak sadar jika aku sudah meninggalkannya. Dia pun berlari mendekatiku sambil berteriak SKSD denganku. Jika tanganku tidak pegal akibat nulis tugas struktur 25 halaman kemarin, mungkin aku akan memukul dia saat ini juga.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan…

Dia Kurosaki Ichigo…

Wakil ketua OSIS yang brengsek dan SKSD ini, adalah orang yang membuat aku kesal setengah mati! Bayangin saja jika kau punya wakil ketua OSIS yang kerjaannya hanya pergi ke GO –_Game_ _Online_- setiap hari dan membiarkan ketua OSIS-nya yang mengerjakan tugas laporan pertanggung jawaban untuk ke kepala sekolah dan wakasek sendirian… Pasti kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan hari ini…

Kesel hingga rasanya aku ingin melemparkan patung Hachiko yang ada di Shibuya keatas mukanya yang _so_-_Innocent_ itu tanpa merasakan penderitaan harus bergadang!

Tetapi… Saat serius… Dia benar-benar serius. Sesuai dengan namanya... Kanji '_Go'_ yang ditulis dengan kanji '_Mamoru'_ yang berarti 'melindungi'. Dia melindungi semua teman-temannya dengan segenap hati. Buktinya, saat kemping OSIS kemarin… Rukia, bendahara OSIS yang cantik tetapi tomboy sekali serta adik wakasek kurikulum, Kuchiki Byakuya, tenggelam di sungai.

Kurosaki dengan gagahnya, menjeburkan diri dan menolong Rukia. Parahnya, karena derasnya air saat itu, gak tahu mau _so_ _keren_ apa _so_ _cool_ di depan yang lain, dia gak sadar kalau dia terseret dan menabrak dahan pohon di depannya. Ujung-ujungnya, kita lagi yang kewalahan…

Lalu yang kedua… Saat Inoue, sang seketaris OSIS memasak. Semua anggota OSIS sudah tahu kalau masakan Inoue itu adalah sebuah pintu menuju alam sana, memilih untuk pergi keluar dengan alasan 'ada perlu'. Nyatanya, mau kabur ke kantin. Gak tahu mau _so_ keren apa _so_ _cool_ lagi di depan yang lain, Kurosaki yang menghabiskan makanan itu. Tahu-tahunya… Dia kritis 3 hari karena magh parah bahkan radang magh sehingga harus _bed_ _dress_. Ujung-ujungnya, kita lagi yang kewalahan.

Lalu yang ketiga… Saat Renji, sang ketua seksi 2 sedang patah hati. Kami sudah membantu sedemikian rupa agar Renji tidak sedih terus menerus. Gak tahu mau _so_ keren apa _so_ _cool_ di depan yang lain untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia menasihati Renji. Gak tahu bicara apa, Renji kesal, mulai melempari peralatan-peralatan yang ada di ruang sekretariat OSIS. Otomatis, uang kas OSIS terkuras untuk mengganti peralatan yang rusak akibat pertengkaran mereka, bukan? Ujung-ujungnya… Untuk ketiga kalinya, kita lagi yang kewalahan.

Masih banyak lagi cerita yang ingin kuceritakan mengenai Kurosaki yang berniat untuk membantu tapi malah memberikan bencana. Tetapi, waktu tidak memungkinkan. Karena, kita sudah sampai di kelas…

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun! Toushirou-kun!" ucap riang Inoue.

Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dengan dinginnya dan menjawab salam Inoue dengan nada biasa *yang kata orang-orang, sinis*.

"Hitsugaya, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" ucap Yasutora Sado, salah satu anggota OSIS yang menjabat sebagai ketua futsal.

"PR apa?" jawabku.

"PR kimia! Itu loh! PR yang dikasih ama si ibu Kurotsuchi! 8 tugas struktur, beranak, bercucu, bercicit di setiap soalnya!" seru Kuchiki.

Aku menghela napas. "Sudah. Memang, kenapa?"

"LIAATT!" ucap Yasutora, Kuchiki, dan Inoue.

Aku kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa anggota OSIS malah mencontek tugas orang lain? Bukankah, mereka itu harus mencotoh yang baik pada teman-temannya? Kenapa malah mereka mencotohkan yang gak benar sih? Ah? Sudah biasa ini… Mereka sudah biasa mencontek tugas. Kalau gak tugasku yang jadi korban, tugas Ishida Uryuu, ketua eskul pemanah yang dipilih. Gak apalah… Yang penting tugasku dah beres! Sekarang aku mau tidur di kelas!

Tiba-tiba, Kurosaki membangunkanku dengan teriakannya. "OIII! Liburan musim panas, main yuuk!"

Semua melihat padanya. Yah, kebetulan semua anggota OSIS yang sudah kusebutkan sebelumnya, sekelas semua. Tetapi, kalian bertanya, mana Abarai? Ya… Si _red pineapple _itu, tukang telat di kelas XI IPA 3 ini… Jadi, jangan ditanya, OK?

"Heee… Kurosaki… Tumben rencanain main. Kemana nih? Kemping?" Tanya Ishida.

Kurosaki mengangguk. "Semacam itulah! Kita kemping ke perkemahan di komplek milik Byakuya!"

"Nii-sama?" Tanya Kuchiki.

Kurosaki mengangguk. "Ya! Byakuya kebetulan mengajak kita untuk kemping di Hokaido musim panas ini. Dia mengajak kita untuk menjelajahi komplek miliknya di Hokaido!"

Inoue bertanya pada Kuchiki. "Kuchiki-san… Memang, sebesar apa kompleknya?"

Kuchiki memanggut dagunya yang tidak ada janggutnya itu. "Hm… Bukannya bermaksud sombong… Tapi, kami mempunyai komplek lebih dari 3 hektar dimana isinya itu adalah sebuah mansion, pantai pribadi, dan tempat rekreasi keluarga kecil-kecillan."

"Dan aku juga dengar… Di dekat pantai pribadi itu… Ada sebuah gua! Maka dengan itu, mari kita uji keberanian disana!" seru si kepala jeruk.

Ishida memalingkan wajahnya. "Huh… Tidak seru! Apa-apaan itu uji keberanian? Tidak rame!"

Kurosaki menggoda Ishida. "Bilang saja kau takut, Ishida~"

Ishida yang malu *mungkin*, langsung memukul Kurosaki dengan pelan. Kenapa gak pake kursi saja dibanting, Ishida! Dia telah merebut jatah tampilku!

"Teman-teman…" Ucapku pelan.

"Rukia, bagaimana?" Tanya Kurosaki sambil melihat pada Kuchiki.

"Boleh saja! Kutanya pada nii-sama nanti!" senyum Kuchiki.

"Oi…" ucapku.

"Ishida! Kurosaki gak sengaja kok ngomongnya! Sudah jangan marah!" ucap Inoue.

Ishida masih saja bergumam gak jelas walau dia sudah dibekuk oleh Yasutora.

"Semua… Dengarkan aku…" lemasku.

"Baiklah! Minggu depan, persiapkan barang-barangnya! Kita akan pergi!" seru Kurosaki dan semua menjawab dengan semangat.

Sudah cukup! Kekesalanku sudah ditahan tingkat dewa. Aku sudah tidak kuat! Aku harus menghentikan ini…

"OOIII! SEMUA DENGARKAN AKU!"teriakku.

Keadaan hening setelah amarahku. Semua pada berdiri terdiam dan gemetaran. Katanya sih mereka kedinginan. Entah apa yang membuatnya mereka kedinginan tetapi, setiap aku marah pasti suhu turun dratis walau itu hari yang panas.

"Semua! Kenapa kalian santai begini sih? Kita itu OSIS! Bukan kelompok yang seenaknya santai begini donk! Kalian sadar gak sih tugas kalian di OSIS?"

Inoue menjawab dengan riang. "Duduk dengan manis menunggu laporan dari bawahan sambil mengemil kue coklat!"

"Itu be- HEI! Apa maksudmu mengemil? Jangan-jangan yang kau bicarakan adalah kue coklatku yang sering habis dan ilang dengan tiba-tiba?" kagetku.

Inoue melindungi kepalanya dari omelanku. Padahal, omelanku itu tidak menghasilkan hujan lokal kok…

Kurosaki mendekatiku dan mengelus-elus rambutku. "Sudahlah, Toushirou! Sekali-sekali kita santai tidak apa, kan?"

Aku melepaskan tangan Kurosaki dengan paksa dari kepalaku. Dia mau membuat rambutku yang baru ganti model rusak? Langkahi dulu mayatku dulu!

"Kau teralu santai, Kurosaki!" bentakku.

Inoue berbicara lagi. "Tapi, Toushirou-kun… Sekali-kali kita main keluar saat musim panas, tidak apa, kan?"

Aku melihat Inoue. Kusilangkan tanganku di depan tubuhku. "Kalian…"

"PLLLLIIIIISSSS! Bolehkan kami pergilah…." _puppy_ _eyes_ semua dengan nada ala sebuah iklan provider telepon selular.

Aku menghela napas. "Ok… Ok… Baik… Kalian diizinkan! Daripada aku harus menahan mual melihat kalian _puppy_ _eyes_…"

"ASYYYIIIKKK!" sorak semua sambil menepukkan tangan mereka satu sama lain.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya aku punya bawahan seperti ini. Yang satu maniak liburan, yang satu tidak bisa masak, yang satu maniak kelinci, yang satu _so_ jaim, yang satu badan Rambo *entah benar atau salah namanya*, yang terakhir… Tukang telat. Aku menyenderkan badanku pada senderan kursi yang berada di belakangku.

"Hh… Apa boleh buat… Ini juga berkat mereka, aku bisa merasakan liburan musim panas, benar-benar liburan…" desahku.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memelukku dari belakang hingga aku sesak. "TOUSHIROU!" riangnya.

Semua melihat padaku karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak. Aku meronta-ronta kesal. Kulihat wajahnya yang berada di atasku karena aku sudah tahu siapa dia. "Kusaka! Lepaskan! Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan napas?"

Kusaka tertawa. "Bercana kok, Toushirou!"

Kuchiki mendekati Kusaka yang sedang memelukku dari belakang dengan gemasnya. Rambut Kusaka kini dikuncir setengah ke belakang seperti Yuri Lowell versi seragam sekolah dari game Tales of Vesperia yang sedang kumainkan. Err... Tapi... Mereka memang mirip kok…

"Kusaka… Nanti Hitsugaya-_kaichou_ mati kehabisan napas lho…" ucap Kuchiki.

Kusaka malah makin mengencangkan pelukannya sambil mengelus-elusku dengan pipinya. Tunggu… Memang aku kucing, apa?

"Dia manis!" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, elusannya berhenti dan dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Toushirou… Katanya, kau ada liburan ya? Boleh aku ikut?"

_What_… _The_…

"Habisnya, aku tidak ada teman… Senna pergi keluar kota, Kokuto ada kerjaan, Shuren ada perlombaan tingkat internasional, kamu pergi ama anak OSIS… Masa aku sendiri?" rayu Kusaka.

Kurosaki mendekati kami dengan wajah seriusnya. "Memang, kau siapa, Kusaka Soujirou?"

Kusaka tersenyum. "Aku ketua klub drama!"

Semua terdiam. Aku menghela napas. "Ya… Dia ketua klub drama yang baru -Kalian tahu kan kalau ketua klub drama paling lambat dipilihnya-. Karena dia ketua klub, otomatis dia anggota OSIS juga…"

Kusaka berdiri tegak dan bergaya hormat ala tentara. "Aku Kusaka Soujirou, dari kelas XI IPS 2… Salam kenal semua!"

XXX

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Sesuai dengan rencana Kurosaki Ichigo, sang wakil ketua OSIS, para anggota OSIS yang bisa ikut liburan, berangkat menuju mansionnya Kuchiki Byakuya dengan helikopter pribadinya.

"Waaa… Hokaido!" seru Inoue.

"_Welcome_ _to_ Hokaido, _everyone_!" seru Renji so keren dengan baju red penaipelle-nya.

Aku hanya bisa melihat kebawah dimana hamparan daratan terlihat. Kurosaki yang duduk di sampingku sedang sibuk sendiri mengatasi mabuk udaranya. Tumben-tumbenan dia bisa mabuk udara. Mari kita tanyakan apa alasannya…

"Ah? Ini gara-gara aku makan wasabi tadi malam. Efek wasabi masih kerasa dan… HOEEEKKK" jawabnya dan dilanjutkan adegan muntah di kantong muntahnya.

"Ah… Emang gue pikirin…" jawabku sinis.

Kuchiki berdiri dari bangkunya dan merebut mic dari Renji yang sedang berusaha menjatuhkan helicopter ini dengan suaranya. "Semuanya, siap-siap! Karena kita sudah hampir sampai!"

Semua melihat kebawah dan tercengang dengan mansion milik keluarga Kuchiki dengan luas lebih dari 3 hektar. Selain itu, mansionnya juga terhubung dengan pantai yang esoktik dan ada tebing yang indah.

Pilot pun mendaratkan helicopter ini dan kita turun dengan cepat. Aku? Aku tidak bisa cepat-cepat karena harus menunggu si putra Solo yang sedang mual mual akibat ha-… Ups… Salah! Maksudnya… gara-gara makan wasabi.

"Selamat datang!" ucap para maid dan butler yang telah berdiri rapih menyambut kita dengan karpet merah.

Kita semua terdiam seribu kata. Kuchiki dengan santainya berjalan. Tetapi, dia memarahi para maid dan butler-nya dengan gaya tidak seperti seorang putri atau wanita keturunan bangsawan. Kakinya terbuka lebar dan tangannya berada di pinggangnya.

"Kubilang apa? Jangan gunakan karpet merah! Itu hanya membuang-buang duit dan air! Sudah, lipat kembali!" ucapnya.

Semua butler dan maid langsung menurut. Setelah selesai memarahi para maid-butler-nya, Rukia membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum seolah-olah dia tidak marah. "Ayo semua, kita masuk!"

Sesampai di dalam mansion, semua terpaku melihat kemewahan mansion milik keluarga Kuchiki. Semua silau! Cat putih bersih dan peralatan yang rapih. Serta harga peralatan yang diperkirakan mahal… Benar-benar rumah seorang bangsawan. Tetapi, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Rukia terlihat seperti orang biasa jika di akademi. Mereka benar-benar tidak sombong… Patut ditiru!

Tapi yang aku ingin pertanyakan sekarang... Bukankah kita mau kemping? Kok, menginapnya di mansion? Ah... Sudahlah! Kalau sudah enak, ngapain di protes, ya gak?

"Kamar laki ada di atas dan kamar perempuan ada di bawah. Silahkan simpan barang-barangnya! Di kamar sudah tertulis siapa saja penghuninya! Anggap rumah sendiri ya!" senyum Kuchiki.

Abarai membantu Kurosaki untuk menaiki tangga. Sedangkan aku, membawa semua barang-barang dibantu para cowok lainnya. Akhirnya, setelah sampai di lantai 2, aku melihat di pintu pertama ada kertas bertuliskan nama-nama kami.

"Sado Yasutora dan Ishida Uryuu…" ucapku.

Kami pun berpisah dengan Yasutora dan Ishida. Sekarang ke kamar sebelahnya. Tertulis, "Abarai Renji dan Kusaka Soujirou…".

"Ah? Disitu ya? Berarti, kamar sebelahnya…" ucap Abarai.

Semua terdiam membisu melihat nama yang ditulis di kamar ketiga.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou-_kaichou_ dan Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Semua terdiam lagi setelah Kusaka membacakan tulisan namanya. Dengan cepat, Abarai menjatuhkan Kurosaki dan Kusaka menjatuhkan barang kami.

"HEI!"

"Se… Selamat istirahat ya, _kaichou_!" ucap Kusaka dan Renji sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Apa-apaan sih mereka? Kaya habis melihat hantu!

Aku melihat pintu kamarku dan terdiam. Semua pertanyaan bergema di kepalaku.

Kenapa aku ada disini?

Kenapa aku harus ikutan?

Kenapa aku tidak menolak ajakan mereka?

Kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan acara bodoh ini?

Dan yang terpenting…

KENAPA AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN ORANG YANG TIDAK BERGUNA SEPERTI DIA!

Aku pun masuk kamar sambil mendorong barang-barang. Saat menutup pintu, aku lupa kalau aku meninggalkan Kurosaki yang sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya di depan kamar. Aku membuka kembali pintunya dan menggeretnya masuk.

Sesampai di kamar, dengan seluruh kekuatanku dan dengan kekuatan bulan, aku melempar Kurosaki dan berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di kasur miliknya. Aku pun duduk di kasurku dan menghela napas panjang.

HHHHAAAAHHHH…

Ampun… Berat banget tuh badan! Ckck… Pantes aja pas Abarai jatuhin dia, bunyinya 'GEDEBUK'. Ternyata badannya memang berat. Berarti, aku yang beratnya 28 kilo ini bisa mengangkat dia, aku kuat donk! Ahahaha…

Sudah Toushirou! Jangan narsis kau!

Aku mengeluarkan barangku dari tas. Kurapihkan pakaianku di dalam lemari yang telah disediakan karena kita akan menginap disini selama 5 hari. 2 sisi lemari ini akan dibagi 2 untukku dan untuk Kurosaki. Sekali kali aku melihat Kurosaki dan bertanya pada diriku, "apakah dia baik-baik saja?". Dulu aku pernah seperti dia… Makan wasabi dan saat itu perutku belum siap sehingga, aku pucat sehari semalam. Sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kurosaki.

Aku mendekatinya dan memegang keningnya. Bisa saja dia demam. Tapi gak. Tiba-tiba, Kurosaki menarik tubuhku dan memelukku seperti guling. Tampaknya sih, dia sudah dalam keadaan tidur. Dielus-elusnya rambutku dengan lembut sambil bergumam…

"Ah… Yuzu… Karin… Kau pendek sekali! Perasaan… Seingatku… Kalian tidak sependek ini…"

PENDEK?

Dia bilang aku 'Pendek'?

"Ah… Kalian harusnya banyak minum susu… Biar keren kaya aku!"

_What the…_

"Yu-"

BLETAK! DUAK!

Aku memukul wajah Kurosaki dengan kepalan tanganku dan menendang kakinya. Kemudian saat dia terbangun, kakikku berada di perutnya sambil menginjaknya.

"To… Toushirou! Apa yang kau la-"

"Kau bilang aku pendek?"

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti… Tidak kok! Kau pasti salah dengar!"

"… Dan kau bilang aku harus minum susu biar keren kayak orang sepertimu?"

"Ti… Tidak! Kau… Kau pasti…"

"Kurosaki…"

"Ti… GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

XXX

Makan malam tiba. Para maid dan butler telah mempersembahkan makanan-makanan mewah ini pada kami sebagai hidangan makan malam. Makanan mewah? Hmmm… Steak dengan jus jeruk... Bisa juga…

Semua memperhatikanku dan Kurosaki. Aneh… Kenapa mereka heran seperti itu? Aku makan seperti biasa, bukan? Atau mereka memperhatikan mumi yang berada di sebelahku ini?

"Ka… Kaichou… Kenapa Kurosaki seperti itu?" Tanya gemetar Ishida.

Aku menjawab dengan dingin sambil melanjutkan makanku. "Dia? Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok! Ini hobi barunya…"

"A… Aku baru tahu Ichigo punya hobi seperti ini…" Sweatdrop Kuchiki.

Aku menghela napas. Sudah kubilang, ini hobi baru Kurosaki, kan? Mereka itu lola apa, ya?

Selesai makan, semua berkumpul di ruang tengah ditemani sebotol minuman ringan, cemilan, dan kartu UNO. Semua duduk mengikuti bentuk meja yang kotak. Searah jarum jam diawali olehku, Kusaka, Kuchiki, Inoue, Abarai, Yasutora, Ishida, dan Kurosaki. Tentu, perban yang ikat pada Kurosaki agar jadi mumi sudah kulepas.

Kalau tidak, bagaimana dia main? Pakai mulut? Ih… Ogah deh megang kartu yang ada ludah dia! Hiiiyyy…

"Toushirou! Sekarang giliranmu!" ucap Kurosaki membuyarkan lamunanku. Kukeluarkan kartu merah angka 4. Setelah giliranku berakhir, Abarai berbicara. "Eh, bagaimana kalau cerita seram?"

Aku langsung tolak. "Makasih deh! Tapi tidak perlu!"

Semua menghela napas dan memelas. Tiba-tiba, Kuchiki teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Aku punya cerita!"

"APA?"

Kuchiki memulai ceritanya saat keadaan sudah hening. "Begini… Ini cerita yang terkenal saat aku masih kecil… Cerita mengenai daerah sekitar mansion ini…"

Semua meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. Bahkan, ada yang memakan kacang hingga kartu UNO-nya sendiri. Padahal, baru prolog cerita…

"… Lalu… Tempat ini dulunya adalah sebuah sekolah bagi anak-anak yang gak mampu…"

Keadaan mulai mencengkam. Aku? Aku hanya terdiam sambil memakan pocky-ku yang manis.

Kuchiki melanjutkan. "Hingga suatu saat… Ada anak kecil perempuan yang cukup nakal, menjahili teman-temannya dengan bersandiwara sebagai Hanako. Dimulai dari rambut hingga seragam rompi merah mirip sekali dengan hantu anak kecil perempuan penghuni kamar mandi nomor 3 itu. Seolah-olah dia Hanako, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi berhantu itu dan menakuti teman-temannya…"

"_Kakak… Ayo kita bermain!"_ tiru Kuchiki.

Tentu keadaan semakin menegang karena suara yang ditiru Kuchiki sangat mirip dengan anak perempuan di benak kami.

"… Tetapi… Keesokan harinya… Anak tersebut ditemukan tertabrak di pinggir pemakaman umum. Di seragam putihnya, ada noda darah yang berebentuk seperti rompi yang ia tiru kemarin sebagai Hanako. Dan diketahui lagi, dia meninggal di sebelah makam yang diduga makam anak kecil yang mati terbakar di kamar mandi nomor 3 itu. Maka, semenjak itu… Rentetan kejadian aneh terjadi… Dan setiap orang yang melewati kamar mandi nomor 3 itu akan mendengar…"

"_Kakak… Ayo kita bermain!"_

Semua bertepuk tangan setelah suara anak kecil tersebut. Semua terpukau dengan kepiawaian Kuchiki bercerita seram hingga meniru suara anak kecil yang sangat pas. Rukia mengangkat alisnya. Dia mengaku kalau yang mengucapkan kata-kata 'ayo bermain' terakhir itu bukanlah ia. Setelah pengakuan itu, keadaan hening dan mencekam kembali. Semua sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin bercampur wajah yang pucat.

Aku melihat sesuatu di belakang Kuchiki, menunjuk kearah pundak sebelah kanannya.

"Kuchiki… Itu kok ada anak kecil disitu?" ucapku.

Semua kaget dan melihat kearah pundak kanan Kuchiki dan melihat…

"_Kakak… Ayo kita main!"_ ucap anak kecil dibelakang Kuchiki dengan senyum yang lebar.

Tentu tanpa hitungan mundur, semua berteriak.

"GGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka pun lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar masing-masing dengan meninggalkan kartu UNO-nya. Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum pada anak kecil yang kaget itu.

"Mau main UNO?"

Anak kecil itu menangguk sambil tersenyum. Penampilannya… Memang seperti hantu yang diceritakan Kuchiki tadi. Tapi walau dia adalah hantu atau bukan… Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kewajiban orang yang lebih tua adalah… Membantunya kembali jika dia tersesat.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Kurosaki berjalan mendekati kami. Setelah sampai di sebelahku, dia duduk dan mengambil kartu UNO yang sedang kukocok. Dia mengecoknya dengan cepat dan membaginya untuk bertiga.

"Kurosaki! Apa…"

Kurosaki tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau kalian hanya bermain berdua!"

Aku terdiam hingga kartu selesai dibagikan. aku melihat senyuman keikhlasan dan tanpa ketakutan melihat hantu anak kecil di depan kami. Bahkan dengan berani, dia menyuruh anak kecil tersebut untuk kembali ke alam sana.

"Jika sudah selesai permainan, kembalilah kau kesana, nak! Apabila kau disini terus, kau hanyalah akan merasakan kesedihan… Disana lebih baik daripada disini…"

Anak kecil itu pun tersenyum mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum kecil. Ternyata, orang bodoh disebelahku ini adalah orang yang baik…

XXX

Hari ini adalah giliran kita bermain di pantai. Dan dilanjutkan dengan…

"UJI KEBERANIAN…" senyum setan Kusaka.

Semua gemetar kecuali aku. Aku? Ya iyalah gak takut… Kusaka sudah bersama denganku selama 10 tahun dari diriku 7 tahun. Dia adalah tetanggaku saat itu dan kerjaannya hanya memanjat pohon di sebelah kamarku pada malam hari. Lalu Kusaka memanggilku dengan senter yang diarahkan ke kepalanya. Bagaimana gak biasa jika itu dilakukan selama setahun?

"Peraturannya mudah! Cukup kalian membawa lilin persembahan ini pada kuil yang berada di dalam gua. Kalian akan diberi 1 lilin cadangan untuk pulang. Kalian akan diberi pasangan sesuai sedotan ini. Nanti di dalam sedotan akan ada 2 warna yang sama untuk menandakan pasangan kalian." Jelas Kuchiki.

Semua menarik sedotan yang dipegang oleh Kuchiki. Kudapat sedotan dengan kertas berwarna biru. Aku terdiam dan bertanya pada Kusaka. "Kau warna apa?"

Kusaka memperlihatkan sedotannya. "Warna ungu…"

Yasutora melihatnya dan berjalan menuju Kusaka. "Aku juga…"

Aku menengok pada Ishida. Tetapi, Ishida menunjukan warna oranye yang sama dengan Inoue. Saat kulihat Kuchiki, dia sudah bersama Abarai dengan sedotan merahnya. Aku menghela napas dan Kurosaki mendekatiku.

"Toushirou! Warna birukah?"

Aku mengangguk. Kurosaki mengambil tanganku dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gua. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk!"

Aku menghela napas. "Ok…"

Sial banget hari ini. Sudah dapat pasangan dengan orang bodoh ini, kita dapet giliran masuk terakhir. Kurang apa coba sialnya? Kurang manis apa, coba? Kurang pemanis vanilla!

Butler yang membantu kami memberikan lilin terakhir pada kami. "Ini lilinnya!" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke dalam gua. Keadaan mulai mencekam dan hawa yang gak enak, berkumpul di sekitar perutku. Aku memegang perutku dan Kurosaki bertanya padaku. "Kau tak apa, Toushirou?"

Aku kesal. "Berhentilah kau memanggilku seperti itu! Memang aku anak kecil?"

Perutku semakin tidak enak. Hawa apa ini? Kenapa hawa disini begitu mencekam dan gak enak? Aku merasa kalau disini dulu adalah tempat dimana banyak orang yang mati. Apakah ini tempat persembunyian saat perang dulu?

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri gua yang gelap ini. Tapi aneh, aku tidak berpapasan sama sekali dengan yang lain. Bukankah, ini jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar masuk, ya?

"Kurosaki… Ada yang aneh disini!"

Kurosaki mengangkat alisnya. "Maksud?"

"Cobalah liat sekitar. Teman-teman belum ada yang berpapasan dengan kita. Padahal, sudah 20 menit lebih mereka masuk, kan? Lalu… Aku merasakan hawa yang gak enak disini. Aku merasa banyak yang mengawasi kita…" jelasku.

Kurosaki melihat sekitar. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ka… Kau benar… Kita harus cepat selesaikan uji keberanian ini!"

Kami pun langsung berlari mengikuti jalan. Walau napas kami begitu susah, kami terus berlari hingga kami menemukan sebuah cahaya.

"I… Itu kuil kecilnya!" seru Kurosaki.

Aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk sambil menangis. Itu adalah Kuchiki!

"Rukia!" panggil Kurosaki.

"Ichigo!" jawabnya.

Kurosaki memegang pundak Kuchiki yang gemetaran. "Apa yang terjadi? Mana yang lain?" panik Kurosaki.

Kuchiki tertunduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kurosaki. Aku melihat kiri kanan dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Dari pantulan batu kaca yang ada di sekitar kuil, aku melihat kalau disana yang terpantul hanyalah bayangan aku dan… Kurosaki?

Gawat! Kuchiki berarti…

"KUROSAKI! LEPASKAN KUCHIKI!" teriakku.

Kurosaki melihatku dengan heran. Dan ternyata, Kuchiki akan menggigit leher Kurosaki. Kurosaki yang tahu hal tersebut, langsung mendorong Kuchiki hingga ia terjatuh. Lehernya terkoyak sedikit karena gigi taring Kuchiki yang mau menghisapnya.

"Rukia… Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kurosaki sambil memegang lehernya yang terluka.

Kuchiki menyeringai. "Hmf…"

Suara yang kudengar ini… Bukanlah suara Kuchiki. Sekarang ini yang didepan kami bukanlah Kuchiki… Melainkan…

Orang lain?

"HAHAHAHAHA! Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan merasakan darahmu!" tawa seseorang yang menggunakan tubuh Kuchiki.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil membantu pendarahan Kurosaki menggunakan saputangan yang kumiliki.

"Aku? Aku adalah zombie penunggu tempat ini!"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kuchiki, muncul teman-teman kami yang berjalan sudah seperti zombie. Darah berceceran di seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka berjalan mendekati kamu dan berniat untuk menangkap kami sebagai mangsa. Terlihat dari mata yang kosong dan hanya penuh dengan hawa membunuh.

"Ku… Kurosaki! Sebaiknya kita pergi!" seruku.

Aku menarik tangan Kurosaki dan berlari menuju jalan masuk tadi.

"To… Toushirou! Teman-teman tadi… Kenapa?" Tanya Kurosaki.

Aku menggertak. "Mereka terkontaminasi oleh virus zombie. Akibat gigitan yang digigit oleh zombie yang menggunakan tubuh Kuchiki, mereka menjadi zombie dan mengejar kita."

Kurosaki terdiam. Dia menarik tubuhku untuk masuk kedalam jalan lain dimana jalan itu bertentangan dengan jalan keluar. Dia mematikan lilin yang dipegangku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur dinding gua.

"KUROSAKI! APA YANG KAU-"

"Ssssttt!" suruh Kurosaki.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Apa yang mau dia lakukan saat gelap seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa saat itu. Aku hanya bisa merasakan kalau tangan Kurosaki melepas bahuku. Aku terdiam kaku dan mendengar seseorang menggoreskan batu di lantai.

"Kurosaki… Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

_Blaa… Blaa… Blaaa._

Apa? Apa yang Kurosaki bacakan? Bahasa Jepang kuno?

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya keluar menyelimuti kami bersama bola-bola api. Ternyata, Kurosaki tadi membuat sebuah lingkaran mantra seperti lingkaran yang umumnya dibuat oleh Onmyouji untuk mengusir makhluk halus.

"Kurosaki, sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

Kurosaki tersenyum. "Sudah cukup lama…"

"Jangan-jangan… Kau…"

Kurosaki menyuruhku diam dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulutku. "Rahasiakan ini! Aku adalah ketua klan Onmyouji bernama Kurosaki!"

Jadi… Nama Kurosaki ini… Benar-benar nama klan Onmyouji yang terkenal itu? Kukira, kebetulan sama saja…

"Kurosa-"

"Sst… Mereka datang!"

"ITU MEREKA!" teriak Kuchiki sambil berlari menuju tempat kami berada. Kurosaki malah tersenyum saat teman-temannya datang menghampiri kami. Dia melemparkan beberapa kertas mantra menuju kepala teman-teman. Sambil membacakan mantra, sebuah cahaya keluar dari kepala mereka dan semua pingsan. Kuchiki yang sudah kehabisan armada, hanya bisa berjalan mundur.

"Sial…"

"Ini giliranmu, Rukia…" ucap Kurosaki.

Saat ia mau melemparkan kertas tersebut, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyuruhnya menghentikan pelemparan tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kami melihat kearah sumber suara dan munculah teman-teman kami dari kegelapan gua. "Ku… Kusaka? Semua… Apa maksudnya ini?" heranku.

Kusaka tersenyum dan memegang pundak Kuchiki. Kuchiki langsung menghela napas dan me-rilex-kan tubuhnya. "Ini hanya sandiwara kok!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kusaka?" kesal Kurosaki.

Kusaka mengambil para zombie yang tergeletak di lantai dan membuka wig yang mereka kenakan. Ternyata, itu adalah robot manusia yang digerakan oleh baterai khusus ciptaan Kusaka. Kusaka memang ahli membuat robot-robotan dan mirip dengan orang aslinya.

"Kami hanya ingin berbuat jahil pada kalian. Kalian suka bertengkar. Jadinya, kami membuat rencana ini untuk membuat kalian berkerja sama. Tapi, kayanya tidak berhasil ya…" kecewa Kusaka.

Aku dan Kurosaki saling melihat satu sama lain. Ternyata, kita dikerjain habis-habisan oleh anak-anak OSIS. "Akting kalian benar-benar hebat!" salut Kurosaki.

Kusaka tertawa bersama yang lain. "Kamu menyepelekan anak buahmu, hah?"

Kurosaki ikut tertawa. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, ditarik oleh Kurosaki. "Tapi, kalian tidak melakukan hal itu, kami sudah akrab kok!"

Kepalaku didorong hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam membisu dan merasa kepalaku dielus-elus. Teman-teman yang melihat itu menghela napas dan berbalik arah. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang!"

Kurosaki menyalakan lilin menggunakan kekuatan onmyouji-nya. Dia menggenggam tanganku. "Sini biar kakak pegang supaya kau tidak tersesat!"

Aku membalasnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Sesampai di luar gua, aku berbicara dengan mereka. "Eh, kalian hebat sekali sandiwaranya. Kuchiki menangis tetapi bayangannya tidak ada di batu kaca. Kalian hebat sekali ya!"

Semua terdiam. Aku mengangkat alis. "Lho? Kenapa?"

Kusaka melihatku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lho? Ada apa? Kenapa?" heranku.

"Tadi aku tidak pura-pura menangis lho…" ucap Kuchiki.

Aku dan Kurosaki memeringkan kepala kami. "Tapi… Kamu… Kok…"

"Aku baru muncul saat aku bilang 'Aku adalah zombie penunggu tempat ini'. Saat itu, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian bersama para zombie dan bergerak seperti zombie."

Aku dan Kurosaki saling memandang. Kami menggelengkan kepala kami dan mendorong teman-teman untuk menjauhi gua.

"Ayo kita kembali… Kita bersiap untuk pulang besok!"

Kami tidak menyadari kalau saat itu ada yang memperhatikan kami dari dalam gua.

"_Hihihi… Menarik..."_

XXX

Hari ini kami kembali ke Karakura setelah liburan musim panas yang gak jelas ini. Helikopter sudah disiapkan di halaman. Saat aku keluar, Kurosaki yang sudah selesai berkemas duluan, menungguku di depan pintu. "Ada apa?" sinisku.

Kurosaki memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci yang terbuat daari batu kaca yang di dalam gua semalam. Aku mengangkat alisku. "Untukku?"

Kurosaki mengangguk. "Ini kenang-kenangan dari sini. Siapa tahu, kita tidak bisa kesini lagi nanti. Jadi, ini kubuat untukmu."

Aku melihatnya dengan heran. Kapan dia mengambil batu ini? Dan kapan pula dia membuat ini menjadi gantungan kunci…

"Aku mengambilnya saat kau menarik tubuhku untuk pergi di kuil. Tidak sengaja, kuambil batu kaca itu dan menyimpannya di kantong. Kubuat ini menjadi gantungan kunci saat kau tidur semalam." Jelas Kurosaki.

Aku melihat gantungan yang bentuknya tidak beraturan dan memantulkan bayanganku. Aku menggenggamnya dan tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti ini karena selama ini, aku tidak pernah diberi benda seperti ini.

"Terima kasih… Kurosaki…"

Kurosaki mengangguk. "Aa~… Sama-sama…".

Benda dari Kurosaki ini akan kusimpan terus sebagai barang berharga dari seorang sahabat. Karena benda ini, terasa begitu istimewa. Berbeda dengan barang lain yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Semoga batu ini bisa menjadi tiang untuk mengingat momen-momen berharga bersama anggota OSIS disini…

Semoga…

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Ran: *Terdiam*<p>

Semua: *Terdiam*

Ran: anooo… Kok aneh begini ya fic-nya? Aku lagi kena WB ya nampaknya ...

Semua: *mengangguk*

Ichigo: Sudah sekian lama kau tidak membuat fic di fandom Bleach, akhirnya seperti ini...

Hitsugaya: kau keliatan sekali maksanya...

Kusaka: Dan aku mirip Yuri Lowell saat memakai seragam sekolah? Apakah para pembaca tahu Yuri Lowell itu seperti apa?

Rukia: aku selalu jadi korban begini...

Inoue: aku gak dapat jatah ngomong...

Sado, Ishida, Abarai: SAMA!

Ran: ya sudahlah… Maafkan atas keanehan penutup cerita ini. Aku tahu kalau akhirnya sangat aneh. Dikarenakan detik-detik terakhir pengetikan, aku mengalami kemalesan lagi… Ok… Sudah sekian lama aku tidak menulis di fandom Bleach, akhirnya berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan atas keanehan cerita ini ==" ok deh… Sekian cuap-cuapnya… Fic untuk ICHIHITSU DAY selesai walau aku merasa fic ini kurang bagus dibanding fic lainnya tetapi, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya. Ok… Ja' Mata! #kabur


End file.
